Desejos
by Anamateia
Summary: Uma garota tímida, calada, e muitas vezes humilhada pelo jeito de ser, um amor platônico, o rapaz mais desejado do lugar, um ser que lhe concede 6 desejos.... uma fada? Não! Um anjo? Pode ser! Um gênio? Porque não.... Mas tudo na vida tem um preço.
1. Chapter 1

Oieee..... e aí, beleza??

Finalmente depois de muito tempo eu vou fazer a fic que é de aniversário para minha amiga Lemmie.... apesar de ela estar me devendo a minha one-shot de niver.... desde de março, mas deixe pra lá... mas mesmo assim amo ela e ela merece a fic!!!

**Advertência: **Fic é uma parody de um filme, mas claro como algumas modificações!!!

**Advertência 2: **A PROTAGONISTA DESSA FIC NÃO ME PERTENCE ELA PERTENCE A LEMMIE CHAN!!!

**Advertência 3: **Muitos personagens do beyblade estarão **OOC**, ou seja, estarão com personalidades diferente do anime.

**Advertência 4**_**: **__e tudo que estiver em itálico será pensamento!!!!!_

**DIVIRTAM-SE!!!**

Uma garota tímida, calada, e muitas vezes humilhada pelo jeito de ser, um amor platônico, o rapaz mais desejado do lugar, um ser que lhe concede 6 desejos.... uma fada??? Não!!!! Um anjo??? Pode ser!!! Um gênio?? Porque não.... Mas tudo na vida tem um preço.

**DESEJOS!!!!**

Num lugar escuro, apenas se via a tela de um computador ligado.

– vamos ver... – uma voz feminina e um tanto peculiar escoava pelo lugar. – vamos ver o Brasil. – e duas pessoas apareceram uma estava comprando cachorro quente. – hm... esse é mão de vaca. – e o outra estava preparando o cachorro. – esse é invejoso.... ele quase quer matar o freguês... rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Agora os EUA. – e olha duas pessoas esperando o sinal abrir para poder atravessar a rua. – uma é ex-hippie. E a outra é ex-skinhead... eu não gosto quando as pessoas se convertem!!! Argh.... - e a pessoa continuava mexendo no computador. – eu adoro essas tecnologias, as pessoas ficam cada vez mais burras... os livros são inúteis... a bíblia é um livro que ninguém lê. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs.... quem está rindo agora???? – uma risadinha maléfica é solta pela mulher. – vamos ver o Japão. Hm.......... – interessada ao que olha. – rsrsrsrs... acho que achei, triste, tímida, sonhadora!!! – e na hora, pausa uma foto da pessoa. – rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs... hora do show!!!! – e desliga o computador.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Num belo dia de sol, uma garota ruiva idade de mais ou menos 25 anos, belíssimos olhos azuis, pele clara, mais tinha um toque de bronze, andava de cabeça baixa, seguia por uma calçada com blocos de pedra, até um prédio grande, se localizava uma empresa se grande nome de assistência técnica em informática.

Elle- "_mais um dia..."_ – pensa com ela mesma, e assim que entra na empresa, na entrada, era como se fosse automático, na hora estava vermelha, não por calor e não por algum exercício realizado, sim porque encontrou um certo rapaz, bonito, alto, cabelos bicolores, olhos violetas, e olhar marcante. – _"nossa... ele está lindo hoje.... fale com ela sua estúpida!!!" _– Elle pensava consigo mesma, até que aparece um de seus "colegas" de trabalho.

Hilary- Olha se não é a fracassada??? – dizia uma garota com olhos, castanhos avermelhados, cabelo cor de terra, e pele clara.

Elle- oi Hilary!!! – tentando ignorar a moça, foi andando mas acabou esbarrando no seu amor platônico.

Kai- desculpe, você está bem???? – se desculpava com Elle, que nem olhou no rosto do jovem.

Elle- tu... tudo bem!!! – as palavras não saiam seu coração quase ia sair do peito.

Kai- ok... se cuida!! – e continuou seu caminho.

Elle- você também!! – e quando ele saiu, ela levantou a cabeça e olhou, mas não sem a Hilary notar.

Hilary- ele nunca vai olhar para você!!! Rsrsrsrsrssr. – e saiu.

Elle- _"eu sei"._ – pensou e foi andando, até seu posto, e quando começou a ligar os sistemas, aparece outros "amigos".

Tyson- oi Elle, então falou com o Kai, ele não viu que você existe, ou você não teve coragem??? Rsrsrsrsrsrs. – debochando da garota.

Elle- por favor Tyson, eu quero trabalhar e ir embora. – dizia Elle no seu tom de sempre.

Tyson- é só o que você faz??? Bem... se quiser eu te arrumo um encontro com o Ray!!! – na hora Ray levanta em sobre salto.

Ray- o que?? – não gostou da idéia.

Hilary- boa idéia, podemos nos encontrar no The Ivy!!!

Ray- mas.... – e a Hilary o puxou de volta.

Hilary- não precisa ir, podemos marcas, e deixar ela com cara de idiota lá esperando!!! Rsrsrsrsrsr...

Ray- se for assim... – e se levanta. – então Elle, concorda em sair comigo, como amigos.

Elle- eu não sei....

Ray- vamos... eu levo meu irmão, e alguns amigos e você pode levar os seus!!! – dizendo num jeito amistoso.

Elle- pode ser... – temendo sobre o que acontecer.

Ray- perfeito!!! – e se senta.

Após um dia de trabalho, Elle estava em sua casa, decidindo de ia ou não.

Elle- se eu for, eles vão ficar falando, se eu não for, eles vão ficar falando!! Porque minha vida não pode ser mais simples??? – e pegou uma bolsa, um casaco e saiu. Foi seguindo até o bar The Ivy, e quando chegou lá. – acho que cheguei cedo!! – se sentou num banco, e pediu uma bebida, e depois de sua chegada.... se passaram horas, ninguém veio, Elle estava arrasada, nada podia alegrar aquele momento. Até que. _ _"ai meu deus, o que ele está fazendo aqui?"_ – pensava ela, quando viu Kai no mesmo bar com alguns amigos. – _"é agora eu vou conversar com ele!!"_ – tomou um último gole, e foi até seu amado, deu um pequeno tapa para chamar sua atenção.

Kai- oi... te conheço?

Elle- sim, nós esbarramos hoje na empresa!!

Kai- ah sim, como vai??

Elle- vou bem, meu nome é Elaine Amundsen, mas me chamam de Elle!!

Kai- oi, sou Kai Hiwatari!

Elle- eu conheço você, trabalhamos na mesma empresa a 2 anos, e até conversamos um dia, que estava chovendo.

Kai- é... lembrei, estava chovendo muito naquele dia. – dizia com educação não querendo magoar a garota, mas resolveu acabar a conversa por ali. – olha, se cuida!!

Elle- você também!!! – e vê o Kai saindo pela porta. – o que eu não daria para ter ele comigo!!! – dizia desiludida e desapontada com ela mesmo, até que.

Pessoa- ele realmente é... nossa!! – aquilo interrompe Elle e seus pensamentos, e quando Elle olha é uma mulher, cabelo comprido loiro avermelhado, olhos vermelho fogo, e um sorriso duvidoso no rosto.

Elle- como???

Pessoa- o Kai!!! Ele é muito gostoso né?? – tentando interagir com ela.

Elle- desculpe você é quem???

Pessoa- uma pessoa solitária no bar tentando ajudar as pessoas!!

Elle- hm... quer que eu chame um táxi, pelo jeito você bebeu demais!!!

Pessoa- nossa.... é sarcástica e eu não sabia!!! Rsrsrsrrsrs... me acompanha numa sinuca?? – e a mulher vai andando até uma mesa de sinuca seguida por Elle. – tenho uma proposta para você!! –e pega um taco, e as bolas e coloca sobre a mesa.

Elle- olha, não tenho nada contra vocês, mas eu não gosto de pagar por isso, e mesmo assim eu não sou homossexual.

Pessoa- que isso, não sou prostituta. – dizia com um sorrisinho na face.

Elle- ah é??

Pessoa- sou alguém que tem poderes cataclásticos para mudar a sua vida, e outras habilidades muito impressionantes. – e numa tacada consegue matar todas as bolinhas.

Elle- nossa!!!

Pessoa- achou isso impressionante?? Isso não é nada Elle!!!

Elle- como sabe meu nome??

Pessoa- eu sou paranormal, e depois está escrito no seu casaco!! – mostra uma etiqueta que ficava na parte de dentro da gola do casaco.

Elle- ah sim!!!

Pessoa- vamos para outro lugar.

Elle- desculpe.... mas não estou muito afim de fazer qualquer tipo de acordo e... – foi interrompida pela mulher.

Pessoa- ahaha... vc disse que faria qualquer coisa pelo Kai!!!

Elle- espera.... como sabe disso??? – agora sim Elle tinha ficado muito espantada.

Pessoa- eu sei muita coisa sobre você!!! Vamos conversar em particular... – e as duas vão saindo.

Elle- quem é você???

Pessoa- sou uma amiga... que pode mudar a sua vidazinha que não anda muito agradável....

Elle- como sabe disso??? Eu não falei nada!!!! – tentando disfarçar.

Pessoa- eu sei de tudo... que você chega do trabalho, toma um banho, estoura uma tigela de pipoca, e vai a frente da tv, e fica lá até não conseguir abrir os olhos...

Elle- não é bem assim!!!

Pessoa- aí, você se pergunta "porque não tenho amigos?? E porque ele nunca olha pra mim???", e logo depois você chora!!!!

Elle- não é todo dia!!!

Pessoa- Elle, estou aqui pra te ajudar, chega de você sofrer!!! – aquelas palavras fazem Elle pensar no assunto.

Elle- pode fazer isso???

Pessoa- posso fazer qualquer coisa!!! – e Elle não hesita em perguntar.

Elle- quem é você???

Pessoa- bem... jura que não conta????

Elle- claro!!!

Pessoa- bem... sou o diabo!!! – Elle na hora solta um riso.

Elle- rsrsrrs... como é???

Diabo- não gosto de repetir não... eu sou o diabo!!!! Meu cartão. – e Elle começa a debochar.

Elle- ok... acho melhor chamar um táxi!!! – e quando se vira o diabo está na frente dela.

Diabo- eu posso realizar todos os seus desejos!!! É só pedir!!!

Elle- como assim???

Diabo- pede qualquer coisa!!! – Elle ainda debochava da situação.

Elle- ok.... eu desejo uma guitarra bem pequena!!!

Diabo- ok... vamos lá!!! – e alguns minutos depois, as duas estavam numa loja de souvenir. – um chaveirinho de guitarra!!!

Vendedor- quer que embrulhe???

Diabo- não!!!

Vendedor- são 5 pratas!!!

Diabo- me empresta que depois eu te pago!!!

Elle- como?? O.o

Diabo- por favor!!! – Elle inconformada com a situação, paga o chaveiro e as duas saem.

Elle- nossa... que obra diabólica!!! Como eu pude duvidar de você??? – com muito sarcasmo.

Diabo- calma, nós nem conversamos!!! Me siga... – e foi praticamente puxando Elle, até uma porta não muito longe dali. – entre!!!

Elle- ok... – e entra e vê um escritório.

Diabo- bem... antes de conversarmos... é bom ler o contrato!!!! – e pega na gaveta um pequeno bloco de 453 paginas.

Elle- hm... eu, Elaine Amundsen, agora chamada de maldita... – aquilo chocou ela. – MALDITA??? – com muita raiva.

Diabo- amaldiçoada, soaria melhor... isso é apenas um "nickname" nada de mais!!! Aí diz que "eu" o diabo uma empresa sem fins lucrativos, residente no inferno, no purgatório e os estados Unidos, vou lhe conceder 6 desejos...

Elle- 6??? Porque não 7???

Diabo- porque não 5??? 6 está ótimo!!!

Elle- hm... – continuou lendo o contrato. – dar minha alma??? Eu não vou dar minha alma??

Diabo- porque não????

Elle- a alma é minha... não posso te dar ela!!!

Diabo- o que sua alma já fez por você??? Nada!!! Então... você trocará por 6 desejos fabulosos!!!!

Elle- acho melhor não....

Diabo- você é quem sabe!!! Mas olha aquilo antes!!!! – e Elle se vira para uma tela e olha numa praia, aparecia Kai sentado na praia, o sol batia em seu corpo, que o deixava lindo e muito gostoso, ele parecia estar esperando alguém.

Elle- mas... é ele... – olhava para aquela cena. E logo após na cena aparece uma garota com um longo cabelo.

_**Cena....**_

Kai- eu estava te esperando...

Elle- o que você queria dizer??

Kai- desde a primeira vez que te vi... eu me apaixonei por você!!! Eu te amo Elle!!!

Elle- eu também te amo!!! – e os dois se aproximam lentamente e juntam os lábios formando um beijo apaixonado.

_**Fim da cena....**_

Diabo- eu adoro seu cabelo assim... Aposto que usa bastante condicionador!!!!

Elle- mas como??? Isso não é real!!!

Diabo- mas pode ser... basta desejar!!!

Elle- eu... – e olhava aquela cena. – eu não sei... – na cena aparece Kai dizendo.

Kai- por favor Elle, torne isso real!!! Por favor!!! – aquilo foi a chave, aquelas palavras estavam se repetindo, e Elle se aproximou do contrato, o diabo estava comemorando, até quando Elle assina.

Diabo- perfeito!!! – e a tela some. – você agora tem 6 desejos!!! Mas tem algo que é importante... quando o desejo não estiver do seu agrado, basta pegar o pager e discar "666" que você virá para mim!!!

Elle- como assim "se não estiver do meu agrado"??? – encucada com ela.

Diabo- é só maneira de dizer!!! Todos os desejos serão fabulosos!!!! – e guarda o contrato.

Elle- então... posso desejar um agora!!! – parecia bem empolgada com o primeiro desejo.

Diabo- claro!!!! Quanto mais rápido melhor, porque ainda tenho que visitar alguns amigos políticos e apresentadores de televisão!!!!

Elle- ok... bem... eu desejos estar casada com o Kai!!!

Diabo- feito!!!

Elle- mas não é só isso!!! Eu desejos ser muito rica, e que todos sejam meus amigos!!!!

Diabo- nossa que ganância!!! Adoro isso!!! Ok... divirta-se!!!! – e com as mãos bate palmas, e manda Elle para seu primeiro desejo.

**Fim do cap!!!**

Bem... esse foi o primeiro cap, espero que goste... e feliz aniversário Lemmie!!!!!!!

**PS:** **DESCULPE PELOS ERROS!!!!**


	2. 1 desejo!

Oieee..... e aí, beleza??

Aqui está o segundo cap, dessa fic, se caso quiserem saber esse filme é o endiabrado, mas fiz algumas modificações, leiam essas advertências e divirtam-se!!!

**Advertência: **Fic é uma parody de um filme, mas claro como algumas modificações!!!

**Advertência 2: **A PROTAGONISTA DESSA FIC NÃO ME PERTENCE ELA PERTENCE A LEMMIE CHAN!!!

**Advertência 3: **Muitos personagens do beyblade estarão **OOC**, ou seja, estarão com personalidades diferente do anime.

**DIVIRTAM-SE!!!**

Uma garota tímida, calada, e muitas vezes humilhada pelo jeito de ser, um amor platônico, o rapaz mais desejado do lugar, um ser que lhe concede 6 desejos.... uma fada??? Não!!!! Um anjo??? Pode ser!!! Um gênio?? Porque não.... Mas tudo na vida tem um preço.

**1° DESEJO!!!**

Após ter feito seu pedido Elle acorda e vê um quarto luxuoso, e ela olha para sua mão e vê um anel de diamante roxo, pelo jeito tinha saído super caro, ela olha para o lado e vê o grande amor de sua vida dormindo e vendo a aliança de casamento em sua mão.

Elle- isso... – comemora, se levanta e vai até a penteadeira, cor de mogno, e com alguns detalhes em dourado um móvel rústico e muito caro, mas isso não a impressiona o que realmente a impressiona de verdade é sua aparência, seu cabelo estava negro, comprido com alguns cachos nas pontas, seu corpo estava perfeito, seios grandes e firmes, cintura fina, e pernas torneadas. – nossa.... isso é perfeito!!! – e vai para a janela e olha a vista, e vê um enorme jardim, empregados cuidados das plantas, e fazendo seu serviço. – caramba... ta bom demais para ser verdade!!!! – Elle vestiu seu roupão e sai do quarto, no caminho encontra uma empregada estava levando uma badeja de café da manhã. – pode deixar, eu levo!!!

Empregada- como??

Elle- deixa que eu levo, nada melhor do que tomar um café da manhã na cama, principalmente com alguém como o Kai comigo!!!!

Empregada- er... se você diz!!! – entrega a bandeja e sai, quando Elle ia subindo as escadas. – senhora, as fotos da mansão que quer comprar estão no seu escritório!!!

Elle- mansão?? Ah assim mansão!!! Rsrsrsrsrsrs... mansão. – e vai andando.

ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS!!!!

Algum tempo depois, Elle vai até seu escritório e encontra com algumas amigas que já estavam lá.

Elle- mas esse lugar é lindo, vou comprar!!! – e todas suas amigas sorrindo e "puxando o saco" de Elle. – eu não poderia estar mais feliz!!!!

Amiga- sim... você pode tudo, você tem tudo, o que mais quer???

Elle- é verdade!!! O que mais eu poderia querer??? Tenho dinheiro para viver bem pelo resto da vida...

Amigas- sim!!!!

Elle- tenho mansões, tenho empregados e amigos fieis!!!

Amigas- sim!!! – todas diziam como se fossem uns robôs!!!

Elle- e tenho um marido que me ama, e que causar inveja em muitas mulheres!!!

Amigas- er.... sim... – meio que hesitaram na hora de concordar e Elle percebeu aquilo.

Elle- espera vocês hesitaram!!!

Amigas- não!!!! Não!!!!

Elle- hm... eu... – Antes que Elle falasse aparece Hilary, mas não a Hilary que Elle conhecia, Hilary estava usando um biquíni um tanto peculiar ((minúsculo)), e uma canga transparente.

Hilary- Elle precisava falar com você, Tyson me pediu para lhe perguntar, quando você vai para Espanha??

Elle- Espanha??? – estranhando a situação, principalmente pela presença da Hilary.

Hilary- sim, a festa de ano novo!!!!

Elle- AH SIM... a festa!!! Ok... eu vou perguntar para o MEU MARIDO e já vou falar com ele!!! – dizia esnobando Hilary.

Hilary- ok... – e sai, Elle vai logo em seguida e vai o jardim e lá ela encontra Kai junto com Ruby.

Elle- mas... o que é isso?? – estava estranhando até ver alguma cena que não estava agradando. Ruby ((aparência mesma que na fic beyblade o retorno)) e Kai estavam mais juntos que o normal. – essa não!!! – e vai até os dois. – o que está acontecendo???

Kai- oi Elle.

Elle- o que está fazendo junto com ela???

Kai- vai ficar com ciúmes??? Não está rolando nada!!! – dizia mais ignorante que nunca.

Elle- ah é??? Então porque estava passando a mão nela??? – respondia no mesmo tom.

Kai- olha Elle, eu não quero discutir... você com esse seu ciúme doentio!!!! – e sai.

Elle- mas.... Kai não mê de as costas!!! – e Tyson aparece.

Tyson- então Elle, que horas eu mando aprontar o avião????

Elle- Tyson?? – ela encara o rapaz.

Tyson- quem mais seria????

Elle- porque está vestido assim??? Isso aqui não é o clipe do 50 cent!!!

Tyson- mas eu sempre visto assim!!! – Elle estava estranhando porque, Tyson vestia um casaco de pele longo, um chapéu branco e muitas jóias como anéis, colares e pulseiras, resumindo estava vestindo como um cafetão.

Elle- meu deus!!! – ela estava começando a juntar as peças.

Tyson- bem vou arrumar o jatinho, e você chama suas meninas!!!

Elle- minhas meninas!!!

Tyson- é... e se eu fosse você tomaria cuidado com a Ruby!!!! – alertando Elle.

Elle- porque??? Me responda!! – dizia grosseiramente para o Tyson que respira.

Tyson- bem... porque simplesmente aquele que você diz amar tanto, "traçou" todas as suas "meninas"!!!!

Elle- como é??? Do que está falando???

Tyson- não finja que não sabe porque o Kai está casado com você!!

Elle- não fale assim comigo!!!

Tyson- simplesmente ele está com você, porque você é "a galinha com os ovos de ouro"!!!!

Elle- mentiroso!!! – e sai andando rápido. – _meu Deus não pode ser!!!! _**–** e ela vai até seu quarto e vê Kai colocando um terno. – Kai precisamos conversar.

Kai- porque??

Elle- que história é essa de você com as minhas "meninas"???

Kai- rsrs... isso??? Você sabia desde o começo que fiquei com você com essa condição!!

Elle- condição?? Que condição??

Kai- não se lembra, ou está fazendo isso pra me irritar???

Elle- você está me irritando, o que está acontecendo???

Kai- então vou refrescar sua memória.... – e se vira pra ela. – eu só estou com você só por causa do status.

Elle- status??? Só se casou comigo por causa do dinheiro???

Kai- rsrsrsr... não só isso, tenho sexo de graça a qualquer hora!!! – e ajeitou o paletó.

Elle- como?? _Merda.... eu sou uma cafetã!!!!!!!!!!!! MERDAAAA!!!! _Mas... – e Kai a interrompeu.

Kai- escuta... no começo poderia até existir alguma coisa, mas... não tem como!!! Porque caras como eu... não fica muito tempo na coleira.

Elle- seu... – dizia com muita raiva.

Kai- quer saber chega, vou viajar e não sei quando eu volto!!! – pegou uma mala e saiu.

Elle- eu não acredito!!! Aquela desgraçada mudou meu desejo, o Kai não me ama, sou cafetã de puta, e todos só são meus amigos porque tenho dinheiro, que horror!!!! – e pegou o pager, e na hora digitou 666.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

E na hora ela aparece para a diaba loira, que estava aplicando algumas multas de trânsito.

Diabo- oie Elle, voltou rápido!!!

Elle- voltei rápido você mudou meu desejo!!!

Diabo- eu?? Não... eu lembro exatamente do que me pediu!!! – e vai andando. – pára-brisas quebrado. Multa!!! – e com uma machadinha quebra o vidro do carro e dá a multa.

Elle- então é melhor refrescar... eu não me lembro de ter pedido ao Kai me traísse, ele deveria me amar!!!

Diabo- epa... você me disse que queria se casar com ele, não mencionou que ele deveria amar você!!!!

Elle- é mas...

Diabo- a além do mais, esse lance de mulher rica e poderosa não funciona... ela só tem marido troféu infiel!!!

Elle- sério???

Diabo- claro!!! O certo é descobrirmos de que tipo de garota ele gosta!!!

Elle- e como vai saber disso???

Diabo- não tem lugar melhor!!! – e do nada as duas aparecem num lugar escuro.

Elle- que lugar é esse???

Diabo- a casa dele... melhor o quarto!!!

Elle- estamos no quarto dele???

Diabo- sim!!! – e o diabo abre a porta era como se elas tivessem saído do armário.

Elle- e se ele pegar a gente aqui???

Diabo- na esquente meu amor, ele não vai nos ver somos invisíveis!!! – aparece um gatinho pequeno e branco e rosna para o diabo. – sai pra lá!!! – espanta o bichinho.

Elle- nossa... que quarto!!!

Diabo- ele é milionário!!! Não sabia??

Elle- não, mas porque ele trabalha???

Diabo- ele trabalha porque quer conquistar seu próprio dinheiro sem depender da fortuna, aff... o que essas pessoas tem na cabeça!!! – dizia com desprezo.

Elle- nossa!!! – ainda mais maravilhada com o jovem.

Diabo- ah... Elle se quiser ele está no banho!!! – com uma voz maliciosa.

Elle- como??

Diabo- vai lá ver... eu sei que você quer!!! – Elle ficou vermelha.

Elle- não... quem você pensa que sou, essas malucas doidas, que só porque tem um casinho meio que platônico, estou tão desesperada assim??? – falava igual a uma louca.

Diabo- sim... eu acho!!! – dizia com um sorrisinho.

Elle- então nesse caso, vou dar uma olhadinha!!! – e vai até a porta do banheiro e olha.

Diabo- vamos ver, recados no celular!!! – e pega o celular e lê uma mensagem. – oi Kai, adorei a noite de ontem eu e minha 5 amigas agradecemos muito, pela imensa noite de prazer!!! – inevitável a Elle não ter escutado aquilo.

Elle- o que???

Diabo- brincadeirinha!!! – e continua olhando. – AH ISSO É BOM!!! – e começa a imitar a voz de homem. – e aí cara vamos sair, conheci uma garota e ela tem uma amiga gostosa!!!

Elle- hei... isso é bom??? – barbarizada com aquilo.

Diabo- sim... olha a resposta. – e imita a voz de Kai. – não sei, Yuri, acho melhor eu parar com essas festas, e procurar algo sério, esse tipo de garota só se importa o quanto eu tenho no bolso!!

Elle- sério???

Diabo- claro... ele quer garotas sensíveis!!! E que não liguem para o dinheiro!!!

Elle- eu já sei...

Diabo- sinto cheiro de desejo!!!!

Elle- eu quero ser a garota mais sensível do mundo...

Diabo- certo... – anotando tudo.

Elle- ah e que ele me ame!!!!

Diabo- tá bem, ta bem!!! Sinto realmente que você acertou... mas quem sou eu??? – na hora a leva para seu segundo desejo.

**Fim do capítulo!!!**

Esse foi mais um capítulo dessa fic... e outra.... essa fanfic já está completa!!!!! Nunca escrevi uma fic tão rápido desde o tempo da primeira temporada dos titãs.... resumindo escrevi essa short-fic em 2 dias!!!! tava bem inspirada nessa fic!!!! Mas é isso, espero que esteja gostando do presente lemmie, e obrigado tambem a Xia, e a Eclairsakura!!!

Beijos a todos e bye!!!!


	3. 2 desejo!

Oieee..... e aí, beleza??

Aqui está o terceiro cap, dessa fic, leiam essas advertências e divirtam-se!!!

**Advertência: **Fic é uma parody de um filme, mas claro como algumas modificações!!!

**Advertência 2: **A PROTAGONISTA DESSA FIC NÃO ME PERTENCE ELA PERTENCE A LEMMIE CHAN!!!

**Advertência 3: **Muitos personagens do beyblade estarão **OOC**, ou seja, estarão com personalidades diferente do anime.

**Advertência 4: **PARA QUE LER ESSAS ADVERTÊNCIAS.... SE TEM NOS OUTROS 2 CAPÍTULOS!!!!

**DIVIRTAM-SE!!!**

Uma garota tímida, calada, e muitas vezes humilhada pelo jeito de ser, um amor platônico, o rapaz mais desejado do lugar, um ser que lhe concede 6 desejos.... uma fada??? Não!!!! Um anjo??? Pode ser!!! Um gênio?? Porque não.... Mas tudo na vida tem um preço.

**2° DESEJO!!!**

Numa tarde de sol, com a bela vista de uma praia com águas azuis causava uma imagem maravilhosa, Kai estava sentado na praia como se estivesse meditando, até que Elle chega, com seu cabelo comprido, mas num jeito delicado.

Elle- oi Kai!!! Desculpe se demorei!!!! – dizia deixando uma cesta de piquenique no chão.

Kai- não precisa se desculpar!!!!

Elle- é que eu estava vindo e olhei o pôr do sol... e... comecei a chorar!!! – e olhou para o pôr do sol.

Kai- é... – estranhando um pouco.

Elle- mas então, podemos um dia cavalgar pela praia... é tão linda... e com esse pôr do sol... – e começa a chorar de novo. – desculpe....

Kai- tudo bem!!!!

Elle- tem sido mágica essas semanas, não??

Kai- eu sei... nunca vi alguém, tão sensível como você!!

Elle- eu te amo!!! – e quando os dois vão se beijar, aparece dois cachorros pit-bull, e quase ataca os dois, aparece a mulher, com um biquíni sensual preto, segurando os dois cachorros.

Diabo- Bush, Lula, parem!!! – assim que controla a situação. – desculpem, são uns demônios!!! Tchau!!! – e sai correndo com os cachorros.

Kai- você está bem??? – preocupado com a menina.

Elle- eu??? – quando vai responder ele, ela olhou para o pôr do sol, e chora de novo. – quando que essa droga vai se pôr!!!

Kai- er... – nada a vontade com a situação.

Elle- você quer alguma coisa??? Eu trouxe salada de atum, mas sem agredir a natureza ou os golfinhos que se alimentam delas. – e tira da cesta uma tigelinha com a tampa azul.

Kai- Elle precisamos conversar...

Elle- você quer ouvir a minha música sobre o golfinhos??? – e vai pegando o violão.

Kai- o que?? Agora?? – indignado com aquilo. Apenas escuta ela cantar.

Elle- maio... maionesse.... os golfinhos são demais, fazem coisa que os satisfaz, golfinhos, golfinhos, eu te adoro, você é um fofo, você é muito inteligente, e também é amigo da gente... – e ao olhar para o Kai. – TUDO BEM EU PARO!!!

Kai- graças a Deus.... – ao perceber o que falou. – quero dizer, porque??? – tentando contornar a situação.

Elle- bem... sabe o que podemos fazer??

Kai- o que???

Elle- podemos... – ela olha de novo para o pôr do sol. – como pode isso, quanto tempo demora pra o sol se pôr???

Kai- bem eu preciso te falar uma coisa... – só que mais uma vez a Elle expressa seus sentimentos.

Elle- eu também queria te falar tantas coisas, mas não acho palavras... – até apareceram algumas patricinhas ((Hilary, Mariah e Salima)) e chutaram areia na Elle. – que isso??

Hilary- oi... você está com ela??

Kai- nossa... – olhou para as meninas.

Elle- por favor meninas, vão fazer essa babaquisse em outro lugar!!!!

Hilary- não!!! – E jogou mais areia nela.

Elle- por favor respeitem meu momento com meu namorado, saiam por favor!!! – apesar da humilhação, ela ainda era sensível com o sentimento das patricinhas nojentas.

Hilary- hm.... quer me pagar um drinque??

Kai- claro!!! – levantou e pegou uma camiseta.

Elle- O QUE??? – inconformada. – mas Kai.... eu pensei que... – e quando ia começar a chorar.

Kai- Elle, me perdoe... mas você é sensível demais, eu estou ficando louco!!!! Você é um amor, e Deus sabe que eu te amo!!! Mas tudo tem limite, eu quero uma garota que me sugue, que me peça jóias, e coisas do gênero, e que realmente sejamos um casal, de homem e mulher, e não dois colegias!!!

Hilary- eu sou essa garota!!!

Kai- graças a Deus!!! – e sai, com as patricinhas.

Elle- KAIIII!!!! EU FAÇO O QUISER!!! – e começa a chorar, mas quando olha de novo para o pôr do sol, começa a se esgoelar, e digita no pager 666.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Diabo- olá!!!! – estava lá ela sentada num banco de praça.

Elle- como você é má!!!

Diabo- ora... obrigada!!! Mas vamos falar de outra coisa.... seu próximo desejo!!!

Elle- eu sei o que está acontecendo!!!

Diabo- como assim??

Elle- você está me sacaneando, eu faço os desejos e você destrói tudo!!!

Diabo- o que?? Como pode falar isso??? Eu sempre dou de tudo para a pessoa!! – e começa a chorar. – acha que é fácil ser o diabo??? Todos falam bem de Deus, e eu quando tento agradar ninguém acredita!!!

Elle- calma... – se preocupando.

Diabo- para sua informação, minha vida é um inferno!!! – e vai andando.

Elle- desculpe...

Diabo- tudo bem, amigas!!! – e estende a mão para Elle.

Elle- claro!!! – e aperta a mão do capeta. – É que... eu to zangada, por causa do Kai!!! Eu vou tentar ser mais sensível!!!

Diabo- para mim você é bastante sensível!!!

Elle- sério??

Diabo- claro, você acreditou no meu choro!!! – Elle se afasta dela.

Elle- você estava mentindo??

Diabo- não, eu fui super sincera!!!! Não é fácil ser a Vanessa Hudges do mal!!!

Elle- hm...

Diabo- rsrsrs... – e abraça a menina e as duas vão andando. – então... qual foi a lição de hoje???

Elle- que os homens são tão complicados quanto as mulheres!!!

Diabo- amém!!!!

Elle- não entendo, ele disse que quer uma garota sensível, e sai com aquelas vadias da praia!!!

Diabo- e então... – Elle para.

Elle- eu quero ser uma garota promiscua, mas não vadia, todos tem que me desejar, e todas me admirem, e o Kai quero que ele se apaixone por mim assim que me ver!!!

Diabo- ok... mais alguma coisa???

Elle- e também quero ser rica, mas de alguma coisa que eu goste!!!

Diabo- então... vamos ver, rica, linda, sensual, uma coisa que goste de fazer, muitos fãs... tá pensando o mesmo que eu??? – dizia empolgada.

Elle- acho que sim... – Elle respira fundo. – eu desejo ser uma cantora famosa!!!

Diabo- perfeito... vamos ver. – e ela fecha os olhos. – CHER!!!! – e quando abre vê Elle numa roupa de couro espalhafatosa, e muitas correntes, e um cabelo enorme e preto.

Elle- NÃO!!! QUE ISSO???

Diabo- to brincando!!! Uma rock star como a Pink!!!

Elle- isso aí!!! – e as duas batem as mãos numa forma de cumprimento.

**Fim do cap!!!**

E aí, gostaram??? Espero que sim!!! Tem mais cap, e essa fic vai ser conclusa porque eu já conclui ela...^^

Beijos a todos e bye!!!


	4. 3 e 4 desejo!

Oieee..... e aí, beleza??

Aqui está o quarto cap, dessa fic, leiam essas advertências e divirtam-se!!!

**Advertência: **Fic é uma parody de um filme, mas claro como algumas modificações!!!

**Advertência 2: **A PROTAGONISTA DESSA FIC NÃO ME PERTENCE ELA PERTENCE A LEMMIE CHAN!!!

**Advertência 3: **Muitos personagens do beyblade estarão **OOC**, ou seja, estarão com personalidades diferente do anime.

**Advertência 4: **EU NÃO PRETENDO LUCRAR COM ESSAS FICS!!!

**DIVIRTAM-SE!!!**

Uma garota tímida, calada, e muitas vezes humilhada pelo jeito de ser, um amor platônico, o rapaz mais desejado do lugar, um ser que lhe concede 6 desejos.... uma fada??? Não!!!! Um anjo??? Pode ser!!! Um gênio?? Porque não.... Mas tudo na vida tem um preço.

**3° e 4° desejo!!!**

Elle estava num palco, muitos fãs levantado cartazes, cantando suas musicas, e gritando pelo seu nome, resumindo Elle estava no paraíso.

Elle- obrigado a todos!!! Tchau!!! Até a próxima!!! – e sai do palco, aplaudidas por todos, até que aparece um repórter.

Kai- Elle, muito prazer meu nome é Kai Hiwatari, gostaria muito de te entrevistar!!!

Elle- pode ser... – dizia com um jeito sensual.

Kai- bem... – e dá uma engasgada. – podemos marcar um lugar para começar a entrevista... e... – ficou um pouco nervoso, Elle estava adorando a situação. – e...

Elle- se quiser podemos ir para o meu apartamento... mas antes podemos tomar uns drinques!! – a rock star falava em um tom extremamente sensual para o rapaz, que nunca havia estado com mais vergonha.

Kai- perfeito!!! – e os dois saem, vão até um bar local e começam a tomar uns drinques.

Elle- e então... qual vai ser suas perguntas??? – dizia se insinuando e fazendo uma cara sensual.

Kai- bem... – visivelmente nervoso. – bem... qual... é o seu tipo de homem??

Elle- essa é a pergunta???

Kai- não é pra revista!!!

Elle- hm... então.... quem sabe... pode ser um tipo... – e se aproximou de Kai. – assim como você....

Kai- será que eu vou ter essas sorte?? – nervoso, suando... e Elle podia ouvir as batidas do coração do rapaz.

Elle- vamos para o meu apartamento para descobrir, vamos tomar mais alguma coisa e vamos para lá.

Kai- certo!!! – e depois de alguns goles, de varias garrafas de champanhe, eles vão até a cobertura de Elle, com piscina, hidro e uma suíte muito aconchegante.

Elle- então... qual era mesmo sua pergunta??? – se aproximando de Kai, e já estava começando a tirar seu casaco.

Kai- qual... – não conseguia falar, queria apenas beijar Elle.

Elle- é melhor irmos lá na suíte... – e Kai a pega no colo, e quando os dois estão chegando.

Hilary- ELLE, O QUE É ISSO??? – Hilary estava deitada na cama, vestida com um pijama masculino, e muito irritada.

Elle- o que você está fazendo aqui???

Hilary- como?? Eu sempre te acompanhei, e quem é esse aí?? – dizia com um ciúme estampado na cara.

Elle- ah meu Deus!!

Kai- quem é você??? – perguntava para a Hilary.

Hilary- bem amigo, eu sou a namorada da Elle!!!

Elle- não... eu não sou lésbica!!!

Hilary- não é???

Elle- não!!!

Hilary- então me diga quem ganhou a fórmula 1 de 2008???

Elle- isso é fácil, foi o Lewis Hamilton, que conseguiu vencer na última curva de.... MEU DEUS EU SOU LÉSBICA!!!

Hilary- caso encerrado!!

Elle- quieta!!! – brigando com Hilary.

Kai- acho melhor eu ir...

Elle- não... eu não sou lésbica!!! E vou te provar!!! – e Kai e Elle se beijam, mas algo acontece... – é, eu sou lésbica, obrigado por vir!!

Kai- que isso, até mais!! – e Kai sai, sem graça, morrendo de vergonha.

Hilary- tchau!!!! – e Elle senta decepcionada na cama. – você bebeu de novo não??? Isso sempre acontece... você e esses seus ataques héteros!!!

Elle- droga... – e digita 666 no pager.

**XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Elle chega a uma sala de aula, e vê sua "amiga", vestida numa roupa de professora super sexy tirando totalmente a atenção de seus alunos, um bando de garotos de um colégio interno.

Diabo- e então a vaca retornou ao seu dono de direito!!! Ok rapazes, lição de casa!!! – ela foi para a lousa.

Rapazes- não!!!

Diabo- matemática... X elevado a enésima, mais Y elevado a enésima... – ela olha para eles. – nunca vão precisar disso!!!

Rapazes- é!! – e comemoram.

Diabo- história, os Estados Unidos e a grande depressão. Para que, isso já passou, não adianta discutir e pelo jeito ninguém aqui quer virar americano!!! – e apagou da lousa, e os meninos mais uma vez comemoram. – vamos ver idiomas... francês, alemão, espanhol!!! Pra que isso??? Vocês estão aqui, para que aprender mais um idioma!!! Então, nada de lição de casa!!!! – e apaga a lousa inteira.

Rapazes- DEMAIS!!!!

Diabo- agora, vejam muita televisão, comam muitos doces, e pizza e vejo vocês na segunda lá pelas 10:30??? Não precisam levantar tão cedo!!!

Rapazes- rsrsrs... certeza!!! – e o sinal toca e todos os garotos saem, mas o diabo olha sua amiga.

Diabo- Elle!!!! Que bom ver você!!!!

Elle- o que está acontecendo????

Diabo- dando aula!!!

Elle- rsrsr... mas...

Diabo- e então qual é o próximo desejo???

Elle- bem... eu andei pensando, e tudo o que eu fiz... foi querer ser rica, famosa, ter muitos amigos... e... to vendo que não é bem assim!!

Diabo- e o Kai???

Elle- o Kai... acho que ele não é tudo o que eu imaginava!!!

Diabo- hm... – olhava para a moça.

Elle- eu queria dar uma mensagem, queria dar uma mensagem para o mundo.

Diabo- estou te ouvindo!!! – gostando da idéia.

Elle- não quero, mais ser uma qualquer... eu quero ser uma pessoa revolucionaria!!! Quero ser como John Lennon!!!

Diabo- essa é a coisa mais incrível que eu já ouvi e que já me pediram... BOA SORTE ELLE!!!! Você é a melhor!!! – e duas palminhas...

**XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

E Elle estava na frente de um edifício, era um pouco antes das onze.

Elle- porque isso me parece familiar??? – ela olha no espelho e vê seu cabelo comprido e castanho, uma blusa branca e óculos. – não.... eu havia dito para ser parecida, não ser ele. – dizia com raiva e batendo os pés. E aparece Kai, quase no mesmo estilo. – Kai???

Kai- que bom que chegou, como foi a gravação???

Elle- preciso do meu pager!!! – e começa a procurar o pager.

Kai- como????

Elle- pager, ele é pequeno e de plástico, parece um controle remoto!!! – procurando.

Kai- como assim???

Elle- achei!!! – e quando ela pega o pager, aparece uma pessoa com uma arma. – ESPERA!!!! – e digita 666. – manda ver!!! – fala para o assassino.

**Fim do cap!!!**

Bem é isso, vamos ao último cap, dessa parody!!! Eu gostei muito, mas vamos nessa.... e novamente feliz aniversario lemmie!!!

Beijos, e bye!!!


	5. Ùltimo desejo

Oieee..... e aí, beleza??

Aqui está o quarto cap, dessa fic, leiam essas advertências e divirtam-se!!!

**Advertência: **Fic é uma parody de um filme, mas claro como algumas modificações!!!

**Advertência 2: **A PROTAGONISTA DESSA FIC NÃO ME PERTENCE ELA PERTENCE A LEMMIE CHAN!!! Apenas o diabo, que Ana se ofereceu par ao papel então...

**Advertência 3: **Muitos personagens do beyblade estarão **OOC**, ou seja, estarão com personalidades diferente do anime.

**Advertência 4: **EU NÃO PRETENDO LUCRAR COM ESSAS FICS!!!

**DIVIRTAM-SE!!!**

Uma garota tímida, calada, e muitas vezes humilhada pelo jeito de ser, um amor platônico, o rapaz mais desejado do lugar, um ser que lhe concede 6 desejos.... uma fada??? Não!!!! Um anjo??? Pode ser!!! Um gênio?? Porque não.... Mas tudo na vida tem um preço.

**Último desejo!!!**

Logo após o desejo frustrado e extremamente curto de Elle, ela resolve dar um tempo e vai para casa dormir, e logo depois ela vai para seu trabalho.

Tyson- olha a Elle ali, vai perguntar para ela como foi ontem??

Hilary- rsrsrsr... – e Hilary foi até a Elle. – e então Elle como foi ontem???

Elle- não sei... estava ocupada e não fui!!! – e se virou e começou a ligar seu computador para trabalhar, até que recebe uma visita em sua tela.

Diabo- como vai Elle???

Elle- hoje não... eu não estou de bom humor!!!!

Diabo- e seu desejo??

Elle- bem... eu vou pensar não quero desperdiçar os últimos 2 desejos!!!

Diabo- 2?? Não... você tem apenas 1!!!

Elle- dois!!!!

Diabo- não... faça as contas!!! Ser rica e poderosa....

Elle- sim cafetã de prostituta!!!

Diabo- a doce menina sensível....

Elle- 2 desejos!!!!

Diabo- a cantora de rock famosa!!!

Elle- sim... e com seu exagero virei lésbica!!!

Diabo- o revolucionário!!

Elle- é... me colocou no corpo de John Lennon!!! Viu, faltam 2!!! – dizia com convicção.

Diabo- e a guitarra pequena!!!

Elle- como?? – ela ficou muita raiva. – aquilo não conta!!!

Diabo- você disse "eu desejo", então.... você tem apenas 1!!!

Elle- isso não vale!!!

Diabo- então qual vai ser o último desejo??

Elle- eu não vou desejar nada!!! Você está sendo injusta!!!

Diabo- você tem que desejar, não tem outra escolha!!!

Elle- tenho sim e não vou desejar nada!!! Me deixe em paz!!! – e desliga tudo, e vai embora, no caminho encontra Ray.

Ray- Elle.... pelo jeito... – Elle interrompe.

Elle- Ray cale a boca!!! – e sai da empresa, e vai até igreja. – _que burrada que eu fiz.... o que vou fazer???_

Moça- posso ajudar??? – dizia uma bela moça, com cabelos longo de cor castanho e belíssimos olhos azuis, um olhar de ternura e uma voz confortante. ((peguei a dori emprestada))

Elle- bem... eu fiz uma burrada!!! – dizia muito triste e um tom de arrependimento.

Moça- quer conversar???

Elle- você não vai acreditar!!!

Moça- eu estou aqui para te ouvir!!! – o jeito que a moça falava, Elle se sentia muito confortável, como se conhecesse aquela moça faz anos.

Elle- eu vendi minha alma!!!

Moça- ganhou o que em troca??? – dizia com calma e num tom baixo.

Elle- eu sempre fui apaixonada por um rapaz da empresa onde trabalho, eu vendi minha alma em troca de 6 desejos, e... eu vi que não foi uma boa troca... e agora tenho um desejo apenas e não vou pedir, mas ela está me pressionando.

Moça- bem... é você que tem que decidir o que vai pedir, ou se vai pedir, tudo na vida tem escolhas, você apenas tem que escolher o que vai te deixar mais feliz, ou o que seu coração fala!!!!

Elle- eu não tenho essa escolha, acho que eu vou pertencer a ela!!! – dizia quase chorando.

Moça- bem... isso acontecerá se você escolher, Deus te deu o livre arbítrio, se você quiser que isso aconteça, tudo bem. Mas se não quiser, você tem escolha!!!

Elle- você tem razão!!! Obrigada!!! – e abraça a moça.

Moça- fico feliz que tenha ajudado!!!

Elle- hei você por um acaso não... – e quando se deu conta estava sozinha. – rs.... obrigada novamente!!! – e Elle ia andando até ver a porta do tal escritório e quando entrou viu uma espécie de casa noturna, mas alguns estavam dançando, mas todos parecia estar sendo torturados, sua feições eram de cansaço, angustia, Elle via tudo aquilo e tinha tomado uma decisão.

Diabo- ELLE... que bom ver você!!! Que tal uma festinha todos lá fora estão te esperando!!! – e num estalar de dedos está vestida como um anjo uma roupa branca e com aureola.

Elle- por um acaso você é um....

Diabo- não... isso é apenas uma fantasia de Hallowen!!!

Elle- tudo bem mas eu decidi uma coisa!!!

Diabo- o que seria??? Acha que essa roupa não me cai bem???

Elle- não!!! Eu não quero o último desejo!!!

Diabo- como é que é??? – quebrou o espelho ao ouvir aquilo.

Elle- não quero... eu não quero mais saber de nada!!! Eu aprendi se quiser ter amigos, dinheiro, respeito e tudo mais, só depende de mim!!!

Diabo- peraí, temos um contrato, 6 desejos pela sua alma!!! – e começa a mostrar sua verdadeira face.

Elle- mas é isso, eu não quero o desejo, e você não pode me obrigar!!!

Diabo- não posso??? Tem certeza??? Escuta... já fui muito boazinha com você, agora está conseguindo me irritar, e não vai querer que isso aconteça!!!

Elle- chega... eu vou embora!!!

Diabo- NÃO, VOCÊ VAI FAZER O DESEJO!!!! – e sua voz começa parecer mais demoníaca.

Elle- eu não vou pedir nada!!! – e tudo começou a esquentar, a moça de cabelos loiros até então trazia consigo apenas um riso safado, agora tem uma feição de raiva.

Diabo- não me interessa se teve um ataque de consciência!!! Você assinou o contrato!!! – e Elle começa a se assustar. – agora você vai fazer o seu desejo e sua alma vai ser minha!!! TE VEJO NO INFERNO!!!! – e tudo começa a se quebrar e Elle olha a sua volta fogo, fogo e mais fogo, um lugar horrível com mortes, cadáveres, e os sons de gritos agonizantes.

Elle- MEU DEUS!!!! – realmente estava assustada e aparece o diabo((na forma da mulher)), em forma gigante e com seu tridente quase corta Elle ao meio, que se agarra em uma das pontas.

Diabo- ESCUTA AQUI SUA MENININHA PATÉTICA, VOCÊ VAI FAZER SEU DESEJO AGORA, SE NÃO VAI QUEIMAR PELO RESTO DA VIDA NO INFERNO!!! E ESCOLHA É SUA!!!

Elle- tudo bem!!!! – e aquilo chama a atenção da fera. – eu desejo... eu desejo que o Kai tenha uma vida feliz!!!!

Diabo- O QUE??? Credo... – e o tridente se transforma em pó jogando Elle no poço de lava logo abaixo.

Elle- AHHHH... – e quando ela abre os olhos. – estou no céu???

Diabo- não... estamos no tribunal!!!! – Elle estava deitada nas escadas do hall de um tribunal. – vim visitar uns amigos meus advogados!!! – e ajuda Elle a se levantar.

Elle- mas... o que aconteceu??

Diabo- tentei botar pressão em você, mas não deu certo!!!

Elle- e o fogo, os gritos??

Diabo- hm... aquilo foi apenas efeitos especiais da Nightmarerworks!!! ((o contrário da Dreamwork))

Elle- e o que estou fazendo aqui???

Diabo- bem.... você anulou o contrato!!!

Elle- como??? – estranhando.

Diabo- ninguém nunca leu o contrato mesmo!!! No parágrafo 458, artigo 5 diz, que se a pessoa cometer um ato realmente benevolente anula o contrato. Isso aconteceu com seu último desejo.

Elle- então posso ficar com minha alma??

Diabo- sim, pode ficar com sua alma!!!

Elle- UHUU!!!! DEMAIS!!! – e começa a correr, comemorar, e a pular. – que bom!!! – mas parou para perguntar. – porque está sendo tão boazinha comigo???

Diabo- bem, vou te contar esse negócio do "Bem e do Mal", realmente a escolha é sua!!! E você já escolheu!!!

Elle- srsrsrsrs....

Diabo- só espero que isso não vire moda, não vai contar para ninguém!!! Viu!!

Elle- claro... pode deixar!!! – dizia feliz.

Diabo- eu realmente gostei de você Elle!!!

Elle- eu também... na verdade você é minha única amiga!!!

Diabo- rs... – dá um sorrisinho.

Elle- rsrsrsrsr...

Diabo- pode ir... está livre!!! Ah não ser que queira mais 6 desejos!!!

Elle- não.... obrigada mas não!!! – dizia com certeza.

Diabo- rsrsrsrs... eu já imaginava!!! Vai... espante alguns clientes!!!

Elle- ok.... adeus!!!! – e vai andando.

Diabo- tchau Elle!!! – apenas acena com a mão.

No dia seguinte, Elle vai para seu trabalho, e encontra Kai e dessa vez decide falar com ele, e o melhor não estava nervosa.

Elle- Kai?? – e Kai se vira para ela.

Kai- Elle??? Que bom ver você!!!

Elle- e então como vai indo???

Kai- vou indo bem!!!

Elle- e então... eu queria te dizer que sempre te achei um homem muito impressionante!!! – dessa vez, não estava nervosa, estava decidida.

Kai- eu não sou tudo isso não!!! – um pouco intimidado com a garota.

Elle- queria saber se você se um dia a gente poderia tomar um café... e a gente podia se conhecer melhor!!!

Kai- poxa Elle... eu adoraria ir, mas eu tenho namorada, na verdade noiva!!!

Elle- sério?? – e abaixa a cabeça. – Me sinto ridícula!!!

Kai- não se sinta!!! Você é linda, inteligente, eu adoraria ter uma amiga como você!!!! Amigos??? – e estende a mão para ela.

Elle- com certeza!!! – e o cumprimenta.

Kai- e então, em que setor você trabalha??? – e os dois vão andando.

Elle- eu trabalho na parte de soft ware!!!! Mas to prentendendo sair e montar minha loja!!

Kai- que bacana, loja de que??

Elle- instrumentos musicais!!! – assim Elle não consegue seu amor, mas consegue um grande amigo. E quando Elle vai para seu posto no serviço, Hilary, Tyson e Ray aparece.

Hilary- e então... vai fazer o que hoje sozinha??? – olha para a cara da Hilary.

Elle- Hilary... por que você não pega uma espada samurai e enfia lá!!!

Hilary- como??? O.O

Elle- vai infernizar a vida de outro, criança de pré-escola!!!!

Hilary- umph.... – e saiu.

Elle- e vocês dois??? Vão ficar olhando muito tempo???

Tyson- er... eu tenho que... – e vai trabalhar, e Ray logo o segue.

Elle- umph... – e trabalha, ao cumpri sua carga horária, e saindo do serviço vai indo para casa, mas parece que aquela caminhada estava sendo muito satisfatória, Elle pensava na experiência que teve, e tudo mais.... ela estava decidida de dar mais valor ao pouco que tem, e principalmente dar valor a si mesma, até que na casa vizinha a sua, vê que alguém estava de mudança. – novos vizinhos?? – ela pergunta para o cara que estava levando um móvel.

Homem- sim... ele comprou a casa à 2 dias, e agora se mudou!!!

Elle- hm... – e de dentro sai um rapaz de cabelos ruivos, pele clara, olhos verde água, e muito bonito. ((GENTE.... EU ESCREVI PELA LEMMIE..... PORQUE EU ODEIO ESSA PESSOA CHAMADA DE BROOKLIN BIBA!!!Ò.Ó))

Brooklin- oi... meu nome é Brooklin, sou seu novo vizinho!!!

Elle- meu nome é Elaine Amundsen, mas pode me chamar de Elle!!!

Brooklin- muito prazer!!! – mas algo parece ter prendido a atenção de Elle.

Elle- uau... você tem uma guitarra lancaster??

Brooklin- ah sim.... eu adoro e além do mais... – ele mostrava sua guitarra para ela.

Elle e Brooklin- são as melhores!!!! – os dois tiveram aquela troca de olhares, e sorriram.

Elle- quer ajuda com a mudança???

Brooklin- não... que isso não quero te atrapalhar!!!

Elle- que isso!!!

Brooklin- então... como recompensa eu vou fazer um jantar... sou um ótimo cozinheiro!!!

Elle- nossa... que bom que veio um vizinho cozinheiro, eu sou terrível na cozinha!!!

Brooklin- melhor ainda... assim tenho companhia!!!!

Elle- rsrsrsrsrs... – e os dois entram na casa. – mas além de cozinheiro, ainda é musico???

Brooklin- minha segunda paixão!!! – e os dois vão conversando.

Alguns meses se passaram Elle saiu da empresa, ela e Kai continuam amigos até hoje, Elle e Brooklin estão namorando faz um mês e estavam andando no parque, Elle não poderia estar mais feliz. Mas estava sendo observada por duas pessoas que estavam jogando xadrez.

Diabo- hei... olha lá!!! – a moça de olhos vermelhos, fala para a outra de olhos azuis, que se vira para olhar Elle.

Deus- bem... ela fez uma boa escolha!!! – e quando se virou de novo. – hei... – pegou a diaba com a "boca na butigia" trapaceando.

Diabo- o que foi??? Rsrsrsrsrsrrs...

Deus- nunca aprende!!!! – e tira uma peça de xadrez da mão dela.

**FIM DA HISTÓRIA!!!**

Bem foi isso!!! Pequena a fic, mas de coração, e não pensem que foi por preguiça o 3° e o 4° desejos forem rápidos... era para ser assim mesmo viu!!!!! Rsrsrsrsrsrrs....

Mas é isso... Lemmie espero que tenha gostado, assim como todos que lerão!!!! Mandem reviews, e faça uma fic write feliz!!!!

Mais uma vez escrevi com muito carinho essa fic, pra lemmie chan, que merece cada palavra escrita aqui!!! PARABENS AMIGA!!! BEIJOS!!

MAIS É ISSO GALERA UM BEIJOS, VALEU, TCHAUUUUUUUU!!!! ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!!!!! \o/


End file.
